1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to x-ray imaging systems and methods. More specifically, the invention is an x-ray imaging system and method for use in generating three-dimensional images of moving articles on a conveyor.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray imagining of moving articles is used extensively for luggage/package screening at security check points, as well as industrial applications to include the monitoring of parts/assemblies moving along an assembly line. Most x-ray imagining systems used by commercial or government entities for these purposes generate two-dimensional images of a moving article.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,083 disclosed an article screening system that generated two sets of x-ray images from two slightly different perspectives. The two sets of images are made at different sensor positions along a conveyor as an article being screened is transported on the conveyor past each of two x-ray image sensors. Each sensor's center-of-view is combined with data from a position attached to the conveyor. Conveyor position data is read continuously and is stored with the two sets of images so that appropriate “left eye” and “right eye” image set can be presented simultaneously on a commercially-available three-dimensional display. Typically, a human inspector viewing the three-dimensional display must wear special glasses to view the image in three dimensions. While this patented system provides more information than the conventional two-dimension x-ray imaging system, the three-dimensional image presented by the '083 system is limited to the “center-of-view” view point of the two “left” and “right x-ray image sensor positions. This leads to inspection delays and inaccuracies as an inspector often must perform multiple reviews in an effort to discern objects in the presented image.